


Comfortable

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [13]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: The villain couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Sure Sportacus was miserable, and sure he'd probably spend the next couple of days (and nights) puking, but at least he was relaxed enough in Robbie's arms to sleep.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr

"It's okay. Just breathe. You can do it," Robbie soothed, rubbing gentle circles on Sportacus' back.

The poor man had been throwing up all night and now he remained hunched over the toilet in his airship, trying to stop the inevitable. Robbie knew that he would feel better once he gave in, but Sportacus was obviously exhausted and tired of his body's nonsense. They both were, really, not having been to sleep yet.

"Don’t want to throw up again," He mumbled miserably. "Feels awful."

"You're gonna have to, Sport. I'm right here, it's okay."

Sportacus whimpered and slumped into Robbie's arms with an arm loosely wrapped around his achy abdomen. Robbie held him close, feeling puffs of breath on his collarbone as Sportacus nuzzled into his neck. His hair, damp and unkempt, brushed against Robbie's face and heat radiated from the elf's body. Robbie kissed the top of his  head and sighed.

He was ready for bed.

So was Sportacus, apparently. He was asleep for the first time all night.

The villain couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Sure Sportacus was miserable, and sure he'd probably spend the next couple of days (and nights) puking, but at least he was relaxed enough in Robbie's arms to sleep.

If only it could have lasted longer, but of course Sportacus wasn’t that lucky. He woke with a gasp, hand flying to his mouth until Robbie helped him back over the toilet. He swallowed continuously to avoid throwing up and Robbie watched with a frown.

"Just let your body do what it needs to."

Sportacus swallowed yet again. "I'm so tired of this," he croaked. "I just want it to stop."

"I know." Robbie's heart broke knowing that there was nothing else he could to except comfort Sportacus and urge him to let it happen.

A series of sickly gags forced out a trickle of liquid, possibly all that was left in his stomach by now. Sportacus whimpered between heaves. He kept bringing up bits of awful-colored liquid until he was dry heaving and in pain. Finally, he sat on the floor and lazily wiped at his mouth.

Robbie had a feeling that those tears weren't just from throwing up, and his theory was confirmed when Sportacus started to cry softly, coming into Robbie's outstretched arms and burying his face in Robbie's nightshirt.

"Oh… oh, c'mere. Don’t cry, please… please don’t cry."

He held Sportacus for a long, long time before the ailing man pulled away and looked up at him.

Robbie brushed some curls out of his eyes and pulled them behind his ear. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Sportacus nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Getting back to bed was an ordeal. Robbie wasn’t strong enough to even think about carrying his boyfriend and Sportacus was hardly strong enough to carry himself. He ended up with most of his weight on Robbie, having to stop every few seconds when he felt dizzy or nauseated. Robbie wasn’t too worried about Sportacus throwing up as much as he was about agitating his stomach and making it think that it needed to throw up.

Finally, Sportacus was in bed. He curled up with a pillow against his stomach as Robbie draped a blanket over him. He looked so comfortable and content, but…

"Don’t go to sleep quite yet!" Robbie cracked a smile at the childish whine he got in return. "I just need to get a thermometer. Where do you keep…?"

"Vital signs," Sportacus croaked out. The ship complied and gave off disconcertingly high numbers.

"Ah," Robbie said. "Very well! Do I need to grab you a bucket before I lie down and sleep for a week?"

Sportacus didn’t answer but looked at Robbie anxiously.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back and cuddled next to your furnace of a body in no time, don’t worry." He gave the hero a kiss on the forehead before venturing back to the bathroom. Sure enough, he returned with a small waste basket and a glass of water.

Sportacus didn’t look too sure at first, but Robbie urged him to sit up and pressed the glass into his hands anyway.

"This will help your throat, I'm sure it doesn’t feel great after all of the puking you did."

"Robbie, please don’t talk about doing… that… right now?"

"Yeah, sorry. And of course you know that you need water to stay hydrated or something, so drink. Small sips."

He kept his hand under the bottom of the glass in case Sportacus' shaky ones decided to give up. Thankfully, a half empty glass was set aside, leaving nothing but a few dribbles on the Sportacus' shirt.

Robbie yawned and lowered himself into bed. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. You'd better too."

"… Thank you, Robbie."

"For what?"

"For… coming over. I didn’t mean to worry you when I told you that I was sick."

"You're my boyfriend. Of course I'm going to make sure that you're okay!"

Sportacus cuddled next to him, pressing his overheated body against Robbie's. They were comfortable. Sure, Sport's stomach would soon rebel on him once more, and sure Robbie was no-doubt exposed to whatever plague the hero had managed to catch, but for right now everything was fine.


End file.
